


Inevitable

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [22]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, a bit of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Part of a series of prompted ficlets. Prompts: “Apparently all our friends have a bet going that we end up together.” and “Stay here tonight.”





	Inevitable

Rhett walked back to the kitchen after saying goodbye to his last guest. Well, next to last. He stopped at the doorway to look at the familiar figure moving around his space like he owned it as well. Link was exceptionally beautiful tonight, at least that’s what Rhett thought. His hair was messy and curly in the best possible way, like he’d just rolled out of bed, and his lean body clothed in fitted clothes that showed how his toned muscles moved as he collected empty plates and glasses onto a big tray.

“Oh, stop it, you don’t have to clean up,” Rhett said, the fondness he felt for his best friend seeping into his words. Link lifted his head and smiled wide.

“You know I love to do this. I get to clean and you get to look at me do it. It’s a win-win honestly.”

Rhett laughed, shrugged and sat on a bar stool. He grabbed his half-finished beer but stopped before lifting it onto his lips. Link was bending over to pick up a dropped spoon and his skinny jeans perfectly showcased the tightness of his ass. Rhett brought his hand up to his face and bit down on his knuckle to quell the moan he’d almost let slip out. In that moment he definitely felt like a winner.

Link got up and turned towards Rhett who quickly averted his eyes. He shouldn’t be ogling like this. He was a bit buzzed and definitely not as sneaky as he thought he was.

“So, did you have fun?” Link asked.

“Oh, definitely. Thanks for helping with the party.”

Link laughed a bit too loudly, making Rhett wonder how many beers he’d had, and cocked an eyebrow at Rhett. “Helping? Seriously, that’s what you call planning the whole thing?”

Rhett chuckled and let his gaze fall to the bottle in his hand. He’d started to scratch the label off. Nervous energy coursed through him.

“Yeah. You’re right. Sorry. What I obviously meant to say was thanks for planning the party. Best birthday in ages, bo. For sure.”

“I mean it better be! There was a whole roasted pig!” Link exclaimed making Rhett chuckle again.

Link had walked behind Rhett and was filling the dishwasher. Rhett listened to the clinking of the dishes. Something was bubbling up inside him. He wasn’t sure if it was the domesticity of the situation or the beer coursing through his veins but suddenly he heard himself saying:

“Apparently all our friends have a bet going that we end up together.”

A plate clanked loudly against another and then a silence fell to the kitchen. Suddenly Rhett could hear the rush of his blood; his heart was fighting to escape his chest. _Oh God, why did I say that?_

“Isn’t that ridiculous?” he quickly continued backpedaling hard with an awkward laugh.

“Is it really?” The whispered words came from right behind him. Rhett whirled around in his seat and almost crashed into Link who was standing close, watching him eyes soft and searching.

“No,” Rhett breathed out emboldened by Link’s vulnerable expression. “More like inevitable.” The words tumbled out of him on their own accord and he would’ve been horrified by the slip up if not for the brightest smile that spread across Link’s face. 

Link stepped forward wedging himself between Rhett’s slightly spread legs. His hands settled on Rhett’s waist making Rhett swallow hard. _Is this really happening?_

“What are you – ?” Rhett muttered looking for confirmation in Link’s eyes. The corner of Link’s lips hitched up.

“Took you long enough,” he whispered. Rhett looked in awe as he quickly licked his lips and leaned forward.

The kiss was soft – barely a peck on the lips – but it took Rhett’s breath away. They parted slowly and Rhett’s eyes fluttered open to see Link looking at him dreamily. Rhett was glad he was sitting down; he’d never felt this light-headed.

“Stay here tonight,” Rhett pleaded, his voice cracking from the weight of his emotions. He was laid bare in front of his life-long best friend; finally the cat was out of the bag. And it seemed like Link had been holding onto the same exact secret.

Link pulled him into another kiss moaning quietly into Rhett’s mouth. Rhett was certain it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. The kiss lasted a lifetime but was over in seconds. Link pressed their foreheads together and, voice only slightly trembling, asked:

“And all the nights after this one?”


End file.
